


Shiver For Me

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, literally just Marco dry humping Jean's thigh until he comes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean realizes that he loves it when Marco shivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the anon that goes to my tumblr and sends the best dirty JeanMarco messages. 
> 
> Written at nearly 1 am on my phone :'P

There's no denying it anymore. If there's one thing Jean loves to watch, it's Marco getting off. It could be anything, really. From fingering his own ass, to stroking his thick cock until he comes all over his stomach, to using one of their favorite vibrators to fill himself up while he whimpers Jean's name, even going so far as to rut against the mattress of their bed while burying his nose into one of Jean's favorite shirt, it's all arousing to Jean. Nothing is better than watching sweet Marco looking flushed and needy and covered in sweat as he tries to find a way to come hard enough his whole body shakes.

But if there's something Jean really loves, it's watching Marco rut against him until he comes in his own pants. 

Lying back against their pillows, Jean watches with a burning stare as Marco sits up on his knees, straddling one of Jean's thighs and grinding against his boyfriend's knee. With Marco wearing his sweats, Jean can see the tent being pitched right now and it makes his own cock twitch under his jeans. Slowly licking his lips, the blonde bends his knee enough to give more pressure to his needy lover. As Marco lets out another shameless moan, Jean's eyes darken a little more with lust. 

Feeling breathless, Jean swallows and tries to control his voice before he speaks, "That feel good, baby?" he asks, voice quiet as he watches Marco's hips rock against his knee. 

Marco gives a high pitched whine, head tilted back somewhat and his eyes closed as he nods a little, "So fucking good, Jean. So fucking..." his words trail off as he moans again and brings his arms forward, putting his weight on them as his hips stutter in their rhythm. His breathing gets uneven for a moment, a small gasp coming from his kiss-swollen lips before he settles down again, staring at Jean with dark and lidded eyes. " _Mm_ , fuck Jean..." 

Still entranced by his beautiful boyfriend, Jean tries moving his leg along to Marco's rhythm and is satisfied with the way his lover's brown eyes cross. A little drool forms in the brunette's mouth before he quickly catches it before it spills. 

"Hey, Marco." Jean keeps his husky tone, seeing as it makes Marco shiver even more, "You getting close? Gonna come in your pants soon?" A small gasp comes from Marco and Jean bites his lip as he notices the way Marco's thighs tremble around his leg, "Want you to come, baby. Get those boxers dirty. I know you love being a dirty boy." 

Marco's movements become a little more frantic and his brows pinch together as he starts getting desperate for release, " _Ohfuck_ Jean. Fuck-!" Long fingers curl tight around the sheets as Marco tilts his head back, now begging for release as he goes face first into Jean's chest, still dry humping his boyfriend, "C-Can I come? Please can I come, baby? Pleaseplease _please_!" 

Nothing looks as good as Marco with pleading eyes and a damp spot in his sweats. Gently making Marco look up at him, Jean kisses Marco's forehead and whispers, "Come for me, daisy. You look so hot when you come." 

Marco's thighs instantly clamp shut around Jean's leg and the brunette finally comes with a sharp cry of Jean's name. Shivers role through him and as Marco lies against Jean's chest, the blonde can't stop realizing that Marco looks so good shivering like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love when Marco dry humps Jean... 
> 
> My personal tumblr: vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com


End file.
